Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Concursos/Archivo
Clasificación general La clasificación del promedio se hace de la siguiente manera: #Cada medalla de oro vale 3 puntos. #Cada medalla de plata vale 2 puntos. #Cada medalla de bronce vale 1 punto. #Se suma el puntaje y se divide según el número de participaciones. ACTUALIZADO HASTA EL CONCURSO DE ENERO DE 2017 2017 Enero # : Wear Flowers in Your Hair y Mountain Cloud Boys # : Riot y Misappropriation # : Asalto al FIB y Sr. Philips # : Fama o drama y Las chicas de Luigi 2016 Octubre # : Las Brujas # : Morningwood # : Agente 14 # : Saint Mark's 2015 Agosto # : La foto policial de Marta, Diálogos:Tierra de polis, Guías:El atraco # : Marta Full of Grace, Diálogos:Explorar el puerto y Guías:Tres son multitud # : ¡Grand Theft Auto!, Diálogos:¡Cebo en la prisión! y Guías:¡Base militar! # : The Made Man, Diálogos:The Sicilian Gambit y Guías:La tercera vía # : The Cousins Bellic, To Live and Die in Alderney & El golpe de Paleto. # : Inspección de la joyería, Diálogos:Cámara aérea, Guías:El golpe a Merrywheater Febrero # : Algonquin # : South Los Santos # : Strawberry # : Whitewood Estates # : Ganton # : Mulholland # : García Enero # y : Amphibious Assault # y : Interiores de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas # y : La conexión Los Santos 2014 Febrero # y : Centro de la ciudad # y : Angel Pine/ y : Del Perro # y : Rockford Hills # y : Downtown Los Santos # y : Davis Enero # : El gran golpe # : Carne fresca # : The Meat Business # : Muerto viviente # : Catch the Wave # : Me enfrenté a la ley... # : Asesinato en el hotel/ : Tres son multitud # : Sindacco Sabotage # : Home Invasion # : Ron, el nervioso 2013 Noviembre # y : Bad Standing y Cataclismo # y : Cut Throat Business y Hot Wheels # y : T-Bone Méndez (misión) y Supply Lines... Septiembre # : Chase Point # : Playa de Seville # : Doherty # : Glen Park # : Idlewood # : Cala de la Cúspide Agosto # : Sunbeam y Red Valdez # : Dr. LaBrat y Johnny Zoo # : Yakuza de Anywhere City y Piraos # : ¡Los perritos calientes son gente! y Trabajo final (Distrito Industrial) Julio # : Uptown Riders # : Familia Sindacco # : Cartel colombiano # y : Cartel de Díaz y Organización criminal Vance # : The Angels of Death Motorcycle Club # : North Holland Hustlers # : Organización criminal Vercetti # : Familia Forelli # : Moteros de Vice City Junio # : Cruiser del cartel y Sabre # : Stretch y Voodoo # : Sánchez y BMX # : Thunder-Rodd y Banshee # : Tahoma y Enforcer # : Washington y Majestic # : Barracks OL y Phoenix Mayo # : House Party # : Jonnie # : Eslalom # : Taking The Peace Abril # y : Black Project y Up, Up and Away! # y : A Home in the Hills y Three Leaf Clover # y : Bringing the House Down y Home Coming # y : If the price is right y Clean and Serene # y : Momma's Boy y El corredor de la muerte # y : Vudú troyano y Doberman Marzo (Segundo concurso) # : Midtown Gangsters # : Berchem # : Don # : RC Baron Race Marzo # : Mansión de Madd Dogg # : Vice Point # : Prawn Island # : Túnel Porter # : Fort Baxter # : Glen Park Enero # : Coronel Juan García Cortez # : Lance Vance # : Ricardo Diaz # : Edward T. Fortune # : Manny Escuela # : Madd Dogg # : Kent Paul # : Wu Zi Mu # : Donald Love # : Dwayne Forge # : Ken Rosenberg # : Marty Jay Williams 2012 Septiembre # : Madd Dogg's Rhymes y Gray Imports # : Love on the Run y La venganza # : Corner Kids y For the Man Who Has Everything # : Departamento de objetos perdidos y El último encuentro # : El intercambio (VCS) y La coca del "Colonel" # : Munitions Dump y Bringing the House Down # : The Master and the Molotov y ...Final Interview # : Punto asalto y Sangra paparazzi # : Corner Kids y For the Man Who Has Everything # : ¡Violación colectiva sobre ruedas! y Are you going to San Fierro? Agosto # : Wrong is Right y The Snow Storm # : "Kill Phil" y Saltar y botar # : Gran ladrón aéreo y Panlantic Land Grab # : This Ain't Checkers y Bad Cop Drop Julio # : Comprobar el registro y Víctor, victorioso # : Federal Bureau of Investigation y Nivel de búsqueda de Grand Theft Auto: London # : Despertando a los vecinos y Mike Toreno # : Bahama Mamas y Fuerzas Secretas del Gobierno # : Familia Lee Y Grove Street # : Sin artículos 2011 Noviembre # : Ático de Playboy X # : Autopista de San Fierro # : Estacionamiento de Newport # : Harry Gold Parkway # : Isla de la Felicidad # : Bike Park # : Puente Callahan Octubre # : Yakuza de Liberty City # : Los Santos Vagos # : Ballas # : Varrios Los Aztecas # : Strikers # : San Fierro Rifa Agosto # : Phil Cassidy # : César Vialpando # : Umberto Robina Julio # : Mantén cerca a tus amigos. # : Descubriendo el pastel. # : Adiós a las armas. # : Pendiendo de un hilo. # : Ruedas con llantas de aleación. Junio # : Chinese Takeout. # : Autocidio. # : Isla de Vice City Beach. # : Adiós al Boomshine. # : Vehículos eliminados. Mayo # : Ataca al mensajero # : Poción mágica # : El conductor # : Masacres de Grand Theft Auto III # : Roadside Assistance # : Taxigedón # : Grand Theft Auto SA: Liberty City Marzo # y : Familia Faustin y Cabos sueltos # y : ¿Tienes protección? y Middle Park Este (CW) # y : Desafío Ammu-Nation y Helipuerto Febrero # : Persecución de Just Business y Misiones secundarias de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories # : Toallas y Pirate Building # : Ocean Bay Marina y Betas de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City # : Departamento de objetos perdidos Enero # : Avalon y Paracaidismo # : The Ocean View Medical Foundation y Vice City Health Department # : Diálogos: Boulevard Baby y Diálogos: Departure Time # : Minijuegos de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas y Diálogos:¡Todos con las manos arriba! # : Gasolineras de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars y Colinas Meadow (CW) 2010 Diciembre # : Móvil de Jizzy y Tarjeta de acceso # : Dock'u'mental y Gaviotas de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony # : Wedding Chapel (iglesia) y Leydi D. Cafe # : Suerte y Artes marciales # : Coleccionables de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories y Ático de Hsin Agosto # : Saltos Únicos de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories y Thrashin' RC # : Almacén de Kenny y East Island City # : Estacionamiento de Mulholland y Coleccionables de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Julio # : Chan Jaoming y D.I.V.O.R.C.I.O. # : Half Cut y Triatlones de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony # : Maison Wenefall y Soapys Car Wash # : Comida y Narcotráfico Mayo # : Decisiones de Grand Theft Auto IV y Rango criminal # : Mr. Roncero y Chad # : Vagón y Canal de Los Santos # : Willis (CW) y Castle Gardens (CW) # : Misiones secundarias de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories y Vehículos RC Abril # y : Rancher # y : Freeway # y : Blista Compact # y : Virgo # y : Bovver '64 Marzo # - DJ y Compañero de OG Loc / - Sandbox y Competencias de Grand Theft Auto # : Schottler (CW) - Holanda Norte (CW) # - Dinero y crack de Big Smoke - Localizaciones de San Andreas # - DBP de seguridad y Refuerzos Cubanos (VC) # : Líder del Cartel (A) - Nivel de búsqueda de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Febrero # : Sources # : Smuggler / : Milicia de Liberty City # : The Gurning Chimps # : Billie Jean # : London # : Gabe Hiker # : Screamer # : Estación de Ferry de Staunton Enero # : Contenedores de basura (CW) # : Lonja Sur (IV) # : Beechwood City (CW) / : Pier 45 # : Pepe (cubano) # : Casa Pegorino # : Camello de Vincenzo Cilli # : Automóvil # : Mansión Faustin # : Vehículos especiales # : Oficina de Ken Rosenberg # : Sony # : Hill Valley Mod 2009 Diciembre # : Novatos de Tenpenny # : Swift # : Masacres de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City # : Gunthugs Motorcycle Club # : Entregas de droga de Little Jacob # : Casa de Ray Bulgarin # : Peatones de Grand Theft Auto III # : Fraccionamiento de Little Havana # : Descalificado por no elegir artículo. Noviembre # y : Maisonette 9 # y : FIDL # y : Distrito Central # y : Michael Klebitz Septiembre # - Tren de Liberty City (GTA) # - Estación de metro de Portland/ - Canal de Little Haiti Marzo # - NRG-900 # - Bullet # - Buccaneer * - Cavalcade * - Stinger Febrero # - Radios de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City # - Staunton South # - The Dolls House 2008 Octubre # - Trenton # - Portland Beach # - Cubanos # - Peatones Agosto # & - Escopetas # & - Shogun Showdown # & - Hermanos McReary Junio # - Polémica sobre Claude y Claude Speed # - Linerunner # - Stallion # - Lowrider Marzo # - Paulie Sindacco # - Marco's Bistro # - Torrington # - Ejército de San Andreas # - Newport # - Breaking the Bank at Caligula's Enero # - Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto III # - Campo de San Andreas/ - Ferry de Liberty City # - Muelle de Vice City 2007 Diciembre # - Leaf Links # - Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 # - Las Payasadas Noviembre # - Verdant Bluffs # - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction # - Deluxo # - Louise Cassidy Octubre # - Little Haiti # - Aeropuerto Internacional Francis # - Ocean Beach Categoría:Grand Theft Encyclopedia Categoría:Archivos de proyectos